


This Means Nothing to Me

by Htuiba



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Even is the sun, Friends to Lovers, Isak is blunt and very insecure, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, they're both idiots
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htuiba/pseuds/Htuiba
Summary: —¿Todavía crees que el amor es una mentira? —Isak preguntó una noche con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Even, ambos tendidos en el sofá.Le había requerido cinco porros y tres cervezas para que la cabeza le acabara ahí. Estaba un poco colocado y simplemente quería corroborar. Sólo quería saber.—Ya no estoy seguro —dijo Even.O, Isak y Even son amigos y compañeros de piso que ya no creen en el amor (después que ambos los dejaran otras personas) hasta que vuelven a creer.Ergo Amigos/Compañeros-A-Amantes que había prometido hace tiempo.





	This Means Nothing to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Means Nothing to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067929) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



> Autora:
> 
> ¡espero les guste! fui a una fiesta la semana pasada y una muy lamentable frase de ligue inspiró todo esto <3  
> escribir esto me hizo feliz así que espero leerlo también los haga felices

La primera vez que Isak conoció a Even, difícilmente recordaba su propio nombre, apenas si recordaba cómo lucía su propio rostro. Estaba demasiado ocupado demandando y ordenando la atención de Jakob en el pequeño reservado en que todos se habían metido en el poco iluminado restaurante.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Jakob le susurró al oído cuando Isak miró a Olivia por tercera vez esa noche, quizás cuarta.

—Nada —Isak se encogió de hombros, concentrándose en su Pad Thai.

No siquiera le gustaba la comida tailandesa pero ahí estaba fingiendo que le encantaba. Estaba tan picante que probablemente tenía el rostro por completo enrojecido. _Genial._

—Ella es mi mejor amiga. Ahora mismo estás siendo algo imbécil con ella —dijo Jakob con una mano en su pequeña espalda. Una caricia tan gentil para palabras tan duras.

_Jódete._

La verdad era que Isak estaba un poco celoso de lo cercanos que eran Jakob y Olivia. Y no ayudaba que la mesera pensara que eran pareja mientras esperaban para sentarse. Isak casi gritó un ‘él es MI novio’, pero la mano de Jakob le encontró la cintura y la colocó ahí justo a tiempo.

Isak estaba molesto. Estaban en una cita doble con Olivia la mejor amiga de Jakob y el novio de ella, Even, o algo, al que Isak difícilmente había dado una mirada. Bebió hasta que pudo ignorar los celos y ansiedad metiéndosele en las venas.

—Entonces, ¿a qué te dedicas, Isak? —preguntó el novio de Olivia.

_¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

Estaba algo ebrio, y por un momento se preguntó si había dicho esas palabras en voz alta.  _Probablemente debería quedarme callado._

—Isak está estudiando para ser un doctor —dijo Jakob tras una prolongada pausa incómoda—. ¿Y tú, Even?

—Cine. Quiero ser un director —respondió, sonriendo. Él estaba sonriendo.

En realidad, Isak no puso atención al resto de la conversación. Odiaba lo inseguro que siempre se sentía cerca de Olivia. Odiaba que ella hubiera conocido a Jakob por más de diez años y que pudiera terminar las oraciones de él. Y más que nada, odiaba que parecieran perfectos el uno para el otro, que todos en el lugar supieran que estaba enamorados, menos ellos.

Isak se preguntó si el nuevo novio de Olivia lo había notado. Probablemente no, pensó.

_Pobre bastardo._

Isak salió a fumar después de eso y él lo odiaba. Odiaba que Jakob lo hubiera vuelto un fumador. Iba a ser un doctor. No tenía sentido. Pero había sido tan joven e impresionable cuando conoció a Jakob, así que comenzó a fumar porque Jakob también fumaba. Comía comida tailandesa porque a Jakob también le encantaba.

—¿Me puedes dar uno? —dijo una voz grave que casi lo hace brincar en la oscuridad.

Era el novio de Olivia, Even o algo, y había aparecido de la nada.

—¿Qué?

—Un cigarrillo —dijo Even, ofreciéndole una amable sonrisa—. Olvidé mi cajetilla en casa.

Isak se le quedó mirando por un poco de tiempo. Todavía estaba un poco ebrio y las calles eran oscuras. Difícilmente podía discernirle los rasgos faciales.

—Nunca comparto mis cigarrillos —dijo Isak, dando una profunda calada e intentando adivinar el color de los ojos del alto chico.

Even rio e Isak pensó que era un sonido agradable. Ni siquiera sonaba ofendido. Isak estaba celoso. Eso era grosero de su parte y habría estado ofendido si alguien se lo hubiera dicho. Aunque, no esté desconocido. No.

—Eso es un poco directo —dijo Even, todavía riendo—. Podrías haber mentido diciendo que era tu último cigarrillo.

—Soy un poco directo —Isak se encogió de hombros—. Habría mentido si pensara que te volvería a ver.

—¿Crees que nunca nos volveríamos a ver? —Even preguntó, moviéndose un poco más cerca y apoyado contra la pared junto a Isak.

—Sí. No lo sé.

—Aunque, Oslo es pequeño —dijo Even, cruzándose de brazos tras la espalda—. Ambos vamos a UiO y nuestras parejas1 son mejores amigos.

Isak presionó la espalda contra la pared, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos por un momento. Luego dio otra calada antes de reírse amargamente.

—¿Parejas?

—Bueno, ya sabes —Even se encogió de hombros.

Hacía un poco de frío. Entonces se abrazó a sí mismo de repente se dio cuenta que habían dejado a Jakob y Olivia solos en el interior. _Genial._

—¿Isak?

_Qué agradable._

—¿Puedes volver a decirlo? —dijo Isak.

—¿Cómo?

—Mi nombre —dijo Isak—. ¿Puedes volver a decirlo?

—¿Isak? —Even lo miró con una expresión confusa.

Isak asintió.

—Isak —dijo Even.

—¿De nuevo?

—Isak —Even repitió, esta vez, con una sonrisa.

Isak se inclinó de lado para mirarlo y por alguna razón le correspondió a la sonrisa. Había sido nada excepto grosero e insufrible con este chico Even, y él toda vía estaba ahí, sonriéndole y confortándolo.

—Gracias —dijo Isak.

—Eh, claro —Even replicó.

Isak probablemente habría estado avergonzado si no hubiese estado ebrio. Pero _igualmente._

Even ni siquiera preguntó de qué se trataba todo eso.  _Qué chico tan agradable._

Isak alcanzó su cajetilla d cigarrillos y se le ofreció.

—Aquí —dijo—. Puedes tener un cigarrillo.

—Oh, caray. Estoy honrado —Even rio.

—Te lo ganaste —Isak se encogió de hombros.

—¿A causa de decir tu nombre?

—Porque me pusiste atención —dijo Isak.

—Oh.

Después de eso, Isak se alejó. Había sobrestimado lo ebrio que estaba. No estaba lo suficientemente ebrio. Estaba avergonzado de admitir a un extraño que quería atención.

_Igualmente._

.

Jakob estuvo enojado con él por poco tiempo por actuar ‘como un niño’ en la cena.  _Un niño._ Isak estaba tan molesto que le escribió a Eskild y pidió quedarse en Kollektivet por la noche.

No ayudaba que viviera con Jakob en una recámara. Nada práctico para peleas.

.

Even Bech Næsheim lo agregó en Facebook una semana más tarde, e Isak tuvo que hacer un genuino esfuerzo de consciencia para recordar quién era. La respiración se le dificultó un poco cuando vio la imagen del perfil porque era, bueno, era apuesto, e Isak no recordaba eso de la cena.

Pero luego el lugar estuvo oscuro e igualmente las calles, e Isak hubo estado pegado al lado de Jakob todo el tiempo.

_Como sea._

Even también le había dejado unos mensajes. Y los labios de Isak realmente se curvearon en una sonrisa mientras los leía.

* * *

 

**_Even Bech Næsheim_ **

_(11:34) Hola, gracias por el cigarrillo_

_(11:34) me encantaría devolvértelo alguna vez. Si tú quieres._

_(11:46) Isak. Isak. Isak. Isak. Isak_

_(11:46) Eso fue extraño. lo siento._

_(11:47) Como sea. Hit me up si quieres que diga tu nombre un poco más_

_(11:47) Eso fue, de verdad, tremendamente raro. Lo siento_

_(11:48) Ahora voy a eliminar mi perfil de Facebook por segunda vez_

_(12:47) rarito_

_(12:48) tan directo_

_(12:50) dicen que voy con el corazón en la mano_

_(12:51) entonces los vamos a llevar bien :)_

_(12:52) de verdad quiero mi cigarrillo_

 

Aceptó la solicitud de amistad y no lo pensó demasiado.

.

Isak no podía recordar cómo se volvió amigo de Even. Pero sucedió rápido. Demasiado rápido. Isak se topó con él en la cafetería de la universidad en una sombría tarde de martes, y Even lo invitó a sentarse con él vistiendo dos mil capas de ropa y una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

—Eso no se ve muy bien —dijo Even, mirando a la patética tostada con queso.

—Para ser honesto, sabe a mierda —dijo Isak, bajando en las novedades de Instagram y riéndose de memes fortuitos.

—¿Quieres algo de lo mío? —dijo Even, empujado la bandeja en dirección a Isak.

—¿Compartes tu comida?

—Comparto la mayoría de cosas. Sí —dijo Even.

—Eso es muy neófito de ti.

—Está es nuestra primera conversación a la luz del día y ya estás hiriendo mis sentimientos —Even sonrió.

—Solía ser como tú, niño. Pero ¿sabes lo que pasa cuando sigues dando? Las personas siguen tomando hasta que te quedas sin nada —dijo Isak.

Y  _caramba. De acuerdo._ No pretendía ponerse así de profundo durante el almuerzo.

—¿Niño? —Even rio—. Soy mayor que tú, Valtersen.

—¿Eso es todo lo que rescatas de mi profunda afirmación? —Isak, ahora dejando el teléfono y dado toda su atención a esta extraña pero confortable conversación.

Rieron. Era fácil. Isak comió la comida de Even y Even le prometió preparar tostadas de queso que de verdad supieran decentes. Salieron y fumaron después de eso, Even mantuvo la promesa y le extendió un cigarrillo. Era fácil.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado con Jakob? —dijo Even.

—Casi un año. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada. Sólo me lo estaba preguntando —dijo Even, los largos y perfectos dedos alrededor del cigarrillo.

—¿Te estás refiriendo a mis tonterías en la cena de la otra noche? —dijo Isak.

—Eres muy directo —Even rio.

—Me lo han dicho —dijo Isak.

.

Comenzaron a verse regularmente para almorzar después de eso, e Isak rápidamente se dio cuenta que a Magnus le agradaba Even más que él. En realidad, no podía culparlo. Era tan fácil hablar con Even y él sonreía todo el tiempo. Era contagioso. A veces era escandaloso.

Una noche Isak estaba besando a Jakob en la cama cuando comenzó a preguntarse cómo se sentiría besar a Even. Estaba tan sobrecogido que se quitó de encima a Jakob y fue a caminar. Se sintió mal por algunos días hasta que vio a Even con Olivia cerca del edificio de Jonas. Se estaban besando y Even estaba sonriendo en esos malditos besos. No podía recordar la última vez que había sonreído en un beso. Parecían gustarse demasiado.

_Soy jodidamente ridículo._

.

Se cruzaron en la fiesta de algún desagradable chico y Even lo llevó de la muñeca al patio trasero para compartir hierba. Isak odiaba ser llevado de la muñeca, pero los dedos de Even fueron gentiles y cálidos sobre su pulso.

—Yo nunca compartiría mi hierba —dijo Isak, observando a Even enrollar el porro con los ridículos dedos—. Eres jodidamente perfecto.

—Sólo la estoy compartiendo contigo —Even sonrió antes de relamer la banda de pegamento del papel.

_Eso es candente._

—¿Por qué yo? —dijo Isak.

—Porque me gustas —dijo Even, ahora quitando el exceso de papel.

Isak frunció las cejas, pero no pudo evitar las mariposas en su estómago. Cualquier muestra de atención lo aturdía. En realidad, de cualquiera. Tanto así era su ansia de afecto.

—¿Qué diablos? —dijo Isak.

—Me gustas —Even repitió muy casualmente—. Es fácil hablar contigo y quiero fumar contigo. Así que comparto mi hierba contigo.

—De acuerdo —Isak se encogió de hombros.

Fumaron sobre el pasto hasta que Isak se puso de lado y realizó la estúpida pregunta que le estaba deambulando por la mente.

—¿Crees en el amor? —dijo, de inmediato arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Even, sin un rastro de burla en la voz.

—Personalmente creo que es mentira —dijo Isak, cogiendo el porro de los dedos de Even y llevándoselo a los labios.

—¿No amas a Jakob?

Isak no tenía idea del por qué estaba teniendo tal conversación con Even de entre todas las personas. Pero estaba colocado y eran amigos y eran directos entre ellos.

—Estoy obsesionado con Jakob —dijo Isak—. Pero no sé si lo amo.

—Eh, de acuerdo.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo y Olivia?

—Acabamos de comenzar a vernos —dijo Even.

—Correcto —Isak pausó—. Aunque, la llamas tú pareja.

—A veces tiendo a ser dramático.

Isak rio. También le gustaba Even. Lo hacía reír. Jakob ya no lo hacía reír.

Fumaron un poco más después de eso y hablaron del universo y el cambio climático y de ese Surreal Memes de Subreddit que a Isak tanto le encantaban. Hablaron hasta que el ruido de la fiesta comenzó a atenuarse. Las personas se estaban yendo y Isak se preguntaba dónde estaba Jakob, dónde estaba Olivia, por qué había pasado toda la noche con Even, y por qué nadie había ido a buscarlos.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Even.

—Creo que me va a ser infiel —dijo Isak.

—¿Quién? ¿Jakob?

—Sí. Con Olivia.

—Mi novia, ¿Olivia? —Even se mofó, ahora apoyado sobre los codos y mirando a Isak.

—Sí. Creo que ellos se aman —dijo Isak.

—¿Qué diablos?

Isak suspiró luego rodó hasta estar sobre su estómago. Debió haberse guardado eso. ¿Y si Even acababa haciendo algo estúpido?

—No sabía que a él también le gustaran las chicas —dijo Even.

Isak no podía verlo, pero estaba sorprendido que esas fueran las siguientes palabras de Even, que simplemente no se pusiera de pie y fuera a buscar a la novia.

—Él es bisexual —dijo Isak.

—¿Por eso temes te podría engañar?

—¿Qué?

—Los medios generalmente perpetúan la idea de que los bisexuales son infieles —dijo Even, girándose de costado de manera que pudiera ver a Isak, quizás—. Si miras demasiada televisión, podrías comenzar a quedarte con esas ideas.

—¿Qué diablos? —Isak se giró sobre el costado para encararlo.

—Aunque, es algo bifóbico. Sólo porque le gustan chicos y chicas no significa que te va a engañar —dijo Even.

Se escuchó un poco irritado e Isak se sintió molesto. Él simplemente tenía ojos y los ojos le decían que a Jakob le gustaba Olivia más que como amiga.

—Le gustas demasiado —dijo Even—. Estoy seguro de que todo está en ti cabeza. Olivia y yo también vamos fuertes. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí conmigo? —dijo Isak.

Tal vez ir con el corazón en la mano a veces no era la mejor idea. Tal vez debería volver a reprimir e interiorizar todo como en los viejos buenos tiempos.

—No lo sé. Supongo que disfruto tu compañía.

.

Jakob rompió con Isak no mucho después de eso. Y _Dios,_ dolió. Dolió demasiado. Isak estaba devastado. No lloró. Él no lloraba. Y lo había visto venir. Pero todavía dolió. Todo lo que hacían era pelear y únicamente hacían las paces cuando estaban en la cama. Sin embargo, dolió demasiado.

* * *

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

**15:18**

Jakob ya no

:)

Mierda, ¿qué ocurrió?

Me dejó

Wtf?

Lo siento tanto

Nunca encontrará a alguien como tú (¿?)

Sí, claro

Tú eres perfecto

Espero lo sepas

Detente antes que me emocione

Lol

:p

¿Qué vas a hacer?

¿Mudarte?

Sí, me quedaré con mis antiguos compañeros de piso hasta que encuentre un lugar

Hazme saber si necesitas ayuda con la mudanza

Así lo haré

Entonces, ¿estás bien?

Sobreviviré

Es lo mejor

❤️

:)

* * *

 

Isak miró fijo al emoticón de corazón por mucho tiempo. _Tonto. Deja de ser tan tonto._

Even lo ayudó a sacar las cosas del apartamento de Jakob y les requirió más de lo esperado. Podría haberle dicho a Jonas y Mahdi y Magnus, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado. Ellos sabían lo mucho que se había enamorado de Jakob el año anterior. Cuanto había intentado tenerlo. Ahora mismo no podía lidiar con eso, no con Jakob teniendo esa expresión de disculpa y consuelo en el rostro. _No quiero tu lastima._

Isak recordaba una vez cuando Jakob únicamente podía verlo a él. Cuando Isak no tenía que hacer demasiado para demandarle atención. Cuando esa mirada simplemente lo seguía a donde fuera. _Se hartó de mí. Eventualmente todo mundo se cansa de mí._

Even miraba a Jakob todo el tiempo y hacia las cosas menos difíciles. Las manos constantemente ahí, apretándole el hombro, llevando las pesadas cajas pese a que Isak probablemente era más fuerte. Fue tan dulce e Isak aceptó la amabilidad, demasiado cansado de actuar rudo y hastiado.

Even lo llevó a Kollektivet y lo ayudó a subir las cosas y se sentía como una pérdida de tiempo ya que Isak después tendría que volver a mudarse.

.

Eskild y Noora estaban medio enamorados de Even, e Isak estaba más que agradecido por esa presencia porque le quitó la atención al rompimiento. Apenas si le preguntaron cómo le iba, demasiado ocupados efusivos con lo alto que era Even y lo perfecto que le lucia el cabello.

—Me agradan —dijo Even, riendo mientras movía la última caja a la habitación temporal de Isak, la de Linn, ya que con gracia había accedido a compartirla con Noora por algunos días.

—Creo que Eskild quiere darte una mamada. Sí fuera tú, tendría cuidado —dijo Isak.

Even rio tan fuerte y con tanto corazón que Isak sintió el suyo hinchársele dentro del pecho. No tenía sentido, pero estaba agradecido por la amistad de Even.

—Me alegra que estés aquí —Isak murmuró, los ojos fijos en el suelo.

—El placer es mío —dijo Even, extendiendo la mano para pasarle el cabello a Isak tras la oreja—. ¿Necesitas algo más?

_Ese gesto._ Hizo a Isak sentir cosas.

—Un abrazo —Isak soltó.

Ahora era directo. Ahora iba con el corazón en la mano.

Even lo abrazó en mitad de la sala estar e Isak juraba que escuchó a alguien suspirar en el apartamento. Aunque, no podía hacer que le importara. Fue un buen abrazo. Isak no había sido abrazado en un tiempo, así le presionó su nariz contra el cuello. Esa piel. Casi sintió ganas de presionarle un beso ahí. Casi sintió ganas de dejar a sus labios rozar la piel de ahí.

El abrazo terminó antes que Isak pudiera actuar sus picaros pensamientos. Él estaba desolado. Por supuesto que estaba buscando consuelo en cualquier parte que pudiera encontrarlo.

—Va a estar bien —dijo Even.

—Lo sé.

Después de eso Even lo despeinó y le hizo prometer que lo llamaría si necesitaba algo.

Isak se enfurruñó sobre el sofá luego que se fue y Eskild no lo dejaría a solas.

—Entonces, este chico Even, eh —dijo Eskild, jugando con el albornoz.

—Somos amigos —Isak gruñó.

—Correcto.

—Tiene novia —Isak agregó, aceptando a regañadientes el abrazo de Eskild.

Había dejado de fingir que no le gusta ser abrazado cuando estaba herido.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Isak frunció el ceño.

—Hace rato cerró los ojos cuando lo abrazaste en la sala de estar —dijo Eskild—. Sólo digo.

—¿Y qué?

—Fue lindo —Eskild se encogió de hombros—. Creo que le gustas.

—Cierra la boca.

.

Jakob nunca le fue infiel, pero una semana después Olivia rompió con Even. Y una semana más tarde, Jakob y Olivia se hicieron novios. Isak únicamente rio por unas horas, y cuando Even apareció en Kollektivet son anunciarse, Isak abrazó a Even igual que él lo había hecho hace dos semanas.

—Al diablo el amor —dijo Even tras la tercera o cuarta bebida.

Isak rio tan fuerte que casi se caía del sofá.

—¿Al diablo el amor? —repitió, todavía riendo.

—Sí, es mentira —dijo Even, repitiendo las palabras de Isak en la fiesta.

—Pensaba que no la amabas —dijo Isak, estirando las piernas sobre el regazo de Even.

—No, pero igual. Es mentira. ¿Por qué todos se hacen daño?

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? —dijo Isak—. ¿Y por qué la sociedad pone tanto énfasis en el amor y esas cosas? ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente estar solos y bien y felices?

—¡Exactamente! ¿Por qué estar con alguien es considerado un logro en la vida?

Isak se bajó del reposabrazos del sillón y chocó las palmas con él. Probablemente estaban siendo ridículos.

—¡Sí! El amor es mentira —Isak casi gritó—. ¡Sólo quiero tener sexo fortuito hasta que muera!

—¡Hasta que muera! —Even repitió—. Lo fortuito no duele.

—¡Exactamente!

Se rieron hasta que olvidaron de lo que se estaban riendo mientras Linn los observaba con una expresión confusa y Eskild bebía vino, los ojos le iban de Isak a Even y de regreso a Isak.  

—¡¿Por qué la gente te pide mudarte con ellos y luego cambian de opinión y rompen contigo?! —dijo Even.

—Mierda. ¿Te mudaste con Olivia? —dijo Isak.

—Sí.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Ahora me voy a quedar con unos amigos. Pero tengo que buscar un lugar —dijo Even.

* * *

 

**Even Bech Næsheim**

**16:18**

Encontré el lugar perfecto

Ahora me siento una mierda por no encontrar nada cuando me dejaron antes que a ti

¿Siquiera estás buscando?

Simplemente eres flojo

Discúlpame, pero voy a la escuela de medicina

No tengo la cantidad de tiempo que tú

Isak eso fue muy grosero y lacerante

¿Qué? ¿ahora estás herido? ahhh :O

Imbécil

:p

<3

Como sea

Encontré el lugar perfecto

Pero hay un problema

?

Necesito un compañero…

Eh

Tiene 2 recámaras

De acuerdo

Isak Valtersen

Qué

*se pone con una rodilla el piso*

Wtf

¿Serías mi compañero de piso?

Eres la persona más rara que conozco

Eso es un sí

Primero necesito ver el lugar

Estoy frente a kollektivet. Baja

Eso es espeluznante Even

¿Qué? :p

* * *

 

—En realidad me encanta y no puedo crecer que hicieras todo el trabajo por mi —dijo Isak, ya viendo donde iría el televisor y el lugar donde jugaría FIFA con Jonas.

—Supongo que es genial que nos dejaran al mismo tiempo —dijo Even.

—Supongo —Isak rio—. Entonces, ¿cómo va a funcionar esto? ¿Dónde firmamos el contrato?

Los ojos de Even se oscurecieron un poco después de eso e Isak comenzó a preocuparse cuando le posó ambas manos sobre los hombros.

—Antes que hagamos eso —dijo Even—. Hay algo de lo que necesitamos hablar.

La mirada de Even era intensa y tenía los ojos muy azules y las manos grandes y cálidas sobre los hombros de Isak. El corazón siempre se agitaba cuando Even lo tocaba por demasiado tiempo. No podía evitarlo.

—¿De qué se trata? —dijo Isak.

—Hay algo que necesitas saber sobre mí antes que hagamos esto.

—Eh. De acuerdo.

Isak estaba nervios. Su cerebro iba a toda marcha y de repente estaba imaginando lo peor. Sus pensamientos le pasaban dentro de la cabeza a un ritmo acelerado e Isak no podía creer lo salvaje que a veces llegaba a ser su imaginación.

—Soy bipolar.

.

Hablaron mientras fumaban por un tiempo en el carro de Even en un estacionamiento cualquiera, y el corazón de Isak casi se rompe cuando se dio cuenta la mala idea que tenía Even de sí mismo, como si la enfermedad mental de alguna manera lo definiera.

También podía ver a su madre en él. Cuando ella estaba lucida y deambulaba mientras se ahogaba en autodesprecio. También podía verle el dolor en los ojos.

Isak quería abrazarlo. Así que lo abrazó.

—No me importa —dijo, apretando los brazos alrededor de la espalda de Even.

—Podría comenzar a hacer cosas raras. Cuando estoy maniaco, no siempre puedo controlar lo que hago. Y cuando estoy deprimido, no salgo de mi habitación. Puede ser muy estresante vivir conmigo.

—Mientras que laves los platos, estoy bien —dijo Isak, sonriendo.

—Isak, hablo en serio.

—Igual yo. Honestamente no pienso mal de ti como un potencial compañero de casa. Te daré espacio cuando lo necesites. Simplemente házmelo saber —dijo Isak.

—De acuerdo.

.

Jonas y Mahdi casi se ahogaron cuando anunció que se iba a mudar con Even, y les requirió un tiempo ponerse al día.

—¡No es así! —dijo Isak—. Oh Dios.

—¡Colega, casi me das un paro cardíaco! —dijo Mahdi—. Pensaba que nos habíamos perdido la parte lenta consumación.

—¡Cierra la boca! —Isak gruñó—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que somos amigos?

—Colega, tú y yo somos amigos —dijo Magnus—. Even y tú no son amigos.

—¡Eso es mentira!

—Isak, ustedes siempre se están abrazando y hablando del amor —dijo Magnus—. Básicamente son una pareja de lesbianas.

—¿Qué diablos? —Jonas gruñó—. Magnus, en serio.

—¡Y él siempre está tocando el cabello de Isak! —Magnus agregó.

—¡¿Y qué?! Sólo es algo que hace a veces —dijo Isak, sintiendo las mejillas calentársele. _Joder._

—Desde luego nunca me hace eso —Magnus se encogió de hombros—. Y sabes lo mucho que me encantaría eso.

—¡Puaj! —Isak gruñó—. No va a suceder. Tan sólo dejen esta tontería. No quiero un novio. ¡Nunca quiero volver a estar en una relación! Even y yo somos amigos. Eso es todo. Y estoy seguro de que a él ni siquiera le gustan los chicos.

.

Vivir con Even era agradable. Lavaba los platos y limpiaba e incluso cocinaba el desayuno. Vivir con Even era tan agradable. Even era tan agradable. Y el cuerpo también se le veía bien.

_Al diablo con esta tontería._

Isak necesitaba quitárselo de la manera tan pronto como fuera posible.

.

La primera vez que Isak llevó a un chico a casa, el mequetrefe salió desnudo a la sala de estar e hizo a Even caerse del banquillo en la cocina.

—Soy Adrian –Isak lo escuchó presentarse a Even.

_¡Oh Dios!_

Isak no pudo ver a la cara a Even por días. Estaba demasiado avergonzado y ni siquiera sabía la razón. Después de todo era un hombre adulto. Tenía diecinueve y se le permitía tener sexo casual. Esto no debió haber sido tan raro como terminó siendo.

En el tercer día, Even llamó a la puerta de su recámara con el desayuno.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Isak desde donde estaba envuelto en las sabanas, viendo la nueva temporada de Narcos.

—Un café de la paz —Even sonrió, caminando por el borde de la cama.

—No estamos en guerra.

—Sí pero no me has visto en días. Es un asco.

—Lo siento —dijo Isak. Lo dijo en serio.

—Aunque, necesitamos algunas reglas en la casa —Even sonrió, mientras cogía una fresa del plato que hizo para Isak.

Even trajo fruta para la casa e Isak a veces no podía creerle.

—Sí —dijo Isak—. Espero que no te importe, eh, digo -

—¿Traigas chicos a casa? —dijo Even.

Isak entró en pánico por un momento y no estaba seguro de la razón. Eso era exactamente lo que esperaba, que a Even no le importara, pero ser directo e ir con el corazón en la mano últimamente se estaba dificultando. Especialmente cuando Even andaba en ese cómodo suéter y despeinado. Isak era un caso perdido.

—No. Sólo que, eh, como sea, olvídalo —dijo Isak.

—Eh, de acuerdo —Even se encogió de hombros—. Pondré la lista en el frigorífico.

.

 

**Reglas de la Casa**

  1. Avisar al otro cuando se tenga compañía.
  2. Es todo. Puedes follar con quien quieras. Xoxo.
  3. Tu cabello se ve bien en la mañana. No es una regla. Pero es lo suficientemente importa para estar en el frigorífico.



Isak lo odiaba.

.

La primera vez que Even llevó un chico a casa, Isak casi se caía del sofá donde estaba viendo ‘The Great British Bake-off’ en Netflix. Los ojos se le ensancharon y la boca se le cayó abierta todo el tiempo mientras observaba a Even y un chico con rizos rubios entraron tropezando al apartamento con los labios juntos, apenas respirando.

Isak tampoco estaba respirando y se quedó enroscado en el sofá mientras Even y el fortuito chico se dirigían a la habitación, completamente abstraídos de la existencia de Isak y chocándose con todo el barato mobiliario.

_Oh Dios._

Isak no tenía idea que la persona que traería Even era un chico. Le avisó a Isak que iba a utilizar la regla número 1, pero Isak no sabía que Even tenía sexo con chicos. No sabía que le gustaban los chicos. No podía respirar. No podía olvidar la imagen de lo profundo que la lengua de Even parecía haber deambulado dentro de la boca del chico. El chico que se veía exactamente igual a Isak.

No pudo dormir. Su doble era ruidoso en la cama e Isak no estaba celoso. Para nada. Se sentía un acosador y un pervertido, pero no podía evitar escuchar. Los gemidos de Even eran bajos y no eran tan detestables como los de Isak 2.0 pero todavía le hacía girar la cabeza. Todavía le hacía preguntarse quién estaba haciendo qué. Quién estaba de horcajadas sobre quién. Quién la estaba mamando. Todavía le hizo bajar al edredón y curvear los dedos alrededor de la pretina antes de desvergonzadamente meterse la mano bajo el pantalón.

_Soy tan asquerosos._

Isak hizo un desastre y se odiaba a sí mismo. Pero _Dios,_ se sintió tan bien.

.

En realidad, no podía ver a Even a los ojos al día siguiente. Demasiado temeroso que quizás hubiera escuchado su nombre mientras se tocaba igual que un quinceañero.

—Me estás evitando —dijo Even en la mesa de la cocina.

—No, no lo hago.

Even lucía herido e Isak se sentía mal. No le agradaba cuando Even no estaba sonriendo.

—¿Es porque traje un chico a casa? —dijo Even.

—¿Qué?

—Soy pansexual. También me gustan los chicos.

Even pensaba que esto era debido a la sexualidad. _Cielos._

—No es por eso por lo que estoy raro. Regla 2. Puedes follar con quien quieras. También firmé esas reglas, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Isak.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me mirarías? —dijo Even, manteniendo la mirada de Isak por demasiado tiempo, prendiéndole fuego en el pecho y también otras partes.

_Porque de alguna manera desearía que hubiese sido yo. Digamos que deseo que me estuvieras follando._

—No lo sé. Simplemente me tomó con la guardia baja. Lo siento —dijo Isak.

.

Isak rápidamente se dio cuenta que esto se estaba volviendo un problema, que la incomodidad fue remplazada por tensión de verdad y extrañas y prolongadas miradas. Even dejó de tocarle el cabello e Isak dejó de llevar chicos a casa y ahora mejor iba a casa de ellos.

Todavía salían con todos a comer y para estúpidos previos. Todavía hablaban del universo y fumaban porros y cigarrillos cuando se escabullían de las fiestas para ir a casa porque secretamente disfrutaban más la mutua compañía. Todavía hacían lo demás. Pero siempre que eran sólo ellos dos en algún lugar, respirar se dificultaba.

.

—¿Todavía crees que el amor es una mentira? —Isak preguntó una noche con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Even, ambos tumbados sobre el sofá.

Le había requerido cinco porros y tres cervezas para que la cabeza le acabara ahí. Estaba un poco colocado y simplemente quería corroborar. Sólo quería saber.

—Ya no estoy seguro —dijo Even, los dedos por fin, _por fin,_ pasando por el cabello de Isak.

—¿Hay alguien? —Isak preguntó con el corazón en la garganta.

—Eso creo —dijo Even, en realidad no viendo a Isak, pero todavía tocándole el cabello.

Isak estaba un poco colocado, así que se rio como un idiota sobre el regazo de Even.

—¿Por qué te estás riendo? —dijo Even, ahora también riendo.

—No me estoy riendo —Isak volvió a reír.

Estaba feliz. Even probablemente estaba hablando sobre él. Isak estaba feliz.

.

Al día siguiente Even trajo a Isak 2.0 y de hecho esta vez se quedó a pasar la noche. Isak estaba destrozado y no quería esconderlo. Así que se quedó mirando a Even cuando dejó la recámara en nada excepto calzoncillos la mañana siguiente y lo rozó al pasar antes de irse del apartamento.

—¿A dónde vas? —dijo Even.

—¡Me voy a pasar el día con Eva!

—¿Por qué?

—Carajo, porque no quiero verte hoy —dijo Isak antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

.

—De acuerdo, así que Even básicamente está saliendo con una copia barata tuya y estás molesto —dijo Eva.

No podía creer que realmente hubiese ido a casa de ella de entre todas las personas. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se molestaba.

—Simplemente soy tonto —Isak suspiró, estirando las piernas sobre la cama—. Sólo necesito volver a mis raíces.

—¿Tus raíces? ¿Te refieres a ser un cabrón despiadado? —Eva rio, ganándose una patada en el trasero dado por la pierna izquierda de él.

—¿Acabas de hacer eso? —Eva se burló.

Rieron. Eva siempre lo hacía reír. Por eso seguía volviendo a esa casa cuando se sentía un poco tonto y angustiado.

.

Isak volvió al apartamento con Even y llamó a la puerta, vistiendo un suéter que más tarde se dio cuenta era de Even.

—Entra —Even dijo.

Isak siempre entraba sin llamar, pero ahora había alguien.

—Lo siento —Isak murmuró en el marco de la puerta.

—¿El qué?

—Ser un idiota esta mañana y por gritarte.

Isak únicamente volvió a respirar cuando Even sonrió.  _Por fin._

—Está bien —dijo, palmeando el espacio junto a él en la cama con la mano derecha, haciendo un gesto para que Isak se acercara.

—No soy un niño —Isak bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Por el amor de Dios. Simplemente ven a aquí —Even rio.

Isak se obligó a regañadientes porque era un niño y mantuvo algo de distancia entre ellos cuando por fin se sentó sobre la cama.

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo Even—. La escuela es estresante o algo.

Isak quería suspirar. Quería dejar escapar un largo y profundo suspiro, pero estaba siendo estúpido. Después de todo, todo estaba en la cabeza de _él mismo_. Even nunca le prometió un carajo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Even. No sabía si realmente era atracción sentimental o sólo sexual. Sabía que era posesivo con todos en su vida y que a veces fruncía el ceño cuando Jonas se refería a Magnus como mejor amigo. Sabía que en general era un poco inseguro. Probablemente esto no era nada excepto posesividad, nada excepto lujuria.

—Sí, algo así —dijo Isak.

_Al diablo el amor._

.

Tras ser incansablemente presionado por Eskild y Magnus, Isak y Even decidieron por fin dar una fiesta de inauguración. Y _Dios. El desastre_ que fue.

El lugar ni siquiera era tan grande y Eskild se podía haber refrenado de invitar a cientos de personas. Pero ahí estaban.

Isak tenía dolor de cabeza sólo con pensar en limpiar cuando pasó a dos chicas vomitando en el baño.

.

—¡En nuestra ducha, Even! ¡Están vomitando en nuestra ducha! —Isak gruñó tras llevarlo a su recámara para respirar por un segundo.

—Limpiaremos más tarde —Even le aseguró con una mano sobre sus hombros. En realidad, entre los hombros y el cuello, justo donde Isak lo deseaba.

Isak dándose cuenta de que todo lo que Even tenía que hacer apretarlo un poco más fuerte para que gimiera. _Soy tan patético._

—¡No puedo limpiar el vómito de alguien más! —Isak finalmente se las arregló para decir.

Estaban parados en su recámara justo tras la puerta, tropezándose un poco por todo el alcohol, y probablemente siendo los peores anfitriones ahora mismo. Pero no había otro lugar para hablar, y su recámara era el único que no tenía a personas liándose y practicando sexo oral. (De hecho, había cerrado su recámara. Sí. Nadie iba a vomitar en su recámara).

Isak únicamente se dio cuenta que probablemente la recámara estaba demasiado oscura cuando intentó y falló en encontrar el azul en los ojos de Even, la cutre lampara de escritorio siendo la única fuente de luz.

—¡Bien! Yo lo haré —Even susurró, volviendo a apretarle el hombro, volviendo a debilitarle las rodillas—. Limpiaré el vómito.

Even era demasiado amable. Casi era exasperante. Pero Isak no podía siquiera estar enojado. En su lugar, sólo lo miró por bastante más tiempo.

—¿Ahora qué? —dijo Even, rodando los ojos afectuosamente.  _Afectuosamente._

—Eres demasiado amable —Isak suspiró, curveando los dedos alrededor del final de la estúpida playera de rayas de Even. Probablemente era de Isak—. Me molesta.

—¿Discúlpame? —Even rio—. No soy amable.

—Sí, lo eres —dijo Isak, casi haciendo puchero, casi dejándole caer la cabeza sobre el pecho. _Maldición._ No debió haber aceptado esos dos tragos de tequila que Vilde le insistió que bebiera—. Me haces sentir mal por ser un niño mimado.

—No eres un niño mimado —Even rio, ahora las manos moviéndose al cuello de Isak para acunarle el mentón—. Y no soy amable.

_Qué es esto._

—Sí, lo eres —Isak susurró, no estando realmente seguro de la razón por la que estaba susurrando en primer lugar. Luego incómodamente movió los pies y tiró de la playera de Even hasta que los estómagos estuvieron juntos, hasta que le vio los ojos ensanchados con confusión, muy probablemente—. Eres muy amable. Me mata.

—No soy amable —Even susurró en respuesta, ahora los ojos apuntando a los labios de Isak, ahora parando la respiración y los latidos del corazón.

Estaban tan cerca que podía oler la cerveza y la marihuana en todo el aliento de Even. Estaban tan cerca que ya no podían escuchar la horrible música de Eskild a todo el volumen de las bocinas de Jonas, el único sonido reproduciéndosele en la mente siento sus latidos y los de Even.

Se preguntó lo ebrio que estaba Even para estar mirándolo así. Se preguntaba lo ido que estaba para estar abrazándolo así en la oscuridad.

Even nunca lo miraría así sí estuviera sobrio, como si de alguna manera puso el sol en el cielo. Even nunca le acunaría el mentón así y mantendría la otra mano sobre su cintura sí estuviera sobrio, como si Isak fuera lo único que quisiera en este momento en el universo. Sí estuviera sobrio, Even nunca lo haría. Simplemente, Even nunca lo haría.

Even se inclinó y lo besó primero. La boca un pecado, las manos un crimen. Even lo besó como si estuviera intentando apagar un fuego en su pecho, e Isak maldijo a los cielos por estar ebrio. Quería recordar esto. Quería sentir esto y recordar cada caricia, cada movimiento de la lengua dentro de su boca.

Los brazos de Isak ahora estaban alrededor del cuello de Even y sus labios todavía sobre los de él, grandes, carnosos, implacables, tomando y tomando y tomando. Se besaban como si se estuvieran ahogando. Se besaron como si fueran a morir si los labios de alguna manera acababan aparte.

_Qué diablos._

Isak presionó una pierna entre las de Even y casi se delató cuando le sintió los brazos sobre sus caderas girarlo para presionarlo contra la pared.

Era obsceno. Era caliente y desesperado y de hecho Even lo levantó un poco sobre las rodillas. _Cielos,_ ahora casi dolía.  Traer ropa puesta dolía. Pero a Isak no le importaba porque tenía los dedos en el cabello de Even y había esperado meses para finalmente tocarle el estúpido cabello. Así que, si Even quería morderle los labios y relamerle el interior de la boca, Isak se lo permitiría. Si Even quería desvestirlo y poseerlo ahora mismo contra la puerta de su recámara mientras Eva probablemente estaba vomitando en la tarja de la cocina, Isak se lo permitiría.

_Cielos,_ Isak le permitiría hacer lo que sea.

—Even -

—Isak. Mierda -

Isak estaba por hacer algo estúpido como besarlo en la mejilla con los dedos todavía sobre el cabello o algo, cuando alguien abrió la puerta y casi hizo caer a ambos. Isak estaba más que sobresaltado, y se quitó a Even de encima con tanta fuerza que casi se tropezó.

Era una pareja. Estaban ebrios y probablemente buscaban un lugar oscuro para liarse. Isak nunca había odiado adiós personas más en su vida.

Even estaba jadeando y él también jadeaba. Los labios lucían hinchados e Isak se preguntó cuánto tiempo habían estado besando contra la puerta para que la boca de Even se viera _así_. Pero luego juzgando por la mancha en el frente de sus pantalones, probablemente fue mucho tiempo. _Cielos,_ Isak estaba avergonzado. Estaba ebrio y avergonzado. Pero más que nada, estaba esperanzado. Estaba esperanzado porque Even lo besó primero, porque Even le besó los labios primero.

Así que esperó. Se sostuvo del pomo de la puerta, completamente entregando su habitación a la pareja que odiaba más que a nada en el mundo, y esperaba que Even dijera algo, lo que sea.

El pecho todavía agitado, sus ojos todavía bien abiertos, y las manos todavía ansiando encontrar el camino de regreso al cabello de Even cuando volvió a hablar.

—Te dije que no era amable —dijo Even.

.

Isak no ayudó a Even a limpiar porque pasó la noche con Jonas. Estaba demasiado humillado, demasiado destrozado. No estaba seguro de la razón, pero lo estaba. Y sabía que Jonas le prestaría unos pantalones y almohada sin hacer demasiadas preguntas.

—¿Todo bien? —Jonas preguntó eventualmente al día siguiente.

Isak le dio el visto bueno, luego se volvió a enroscar sobre el sofá.

_Todo está genial._

Isak necesitaba dejar de sentir tanto todo el tiempo. Necesitaba dejar de esperar cosas que no podía tener. Necesitaba parar. Se había prometido no volver a tener sentimientos por nadie porque siempre acababa siendo lastimado. No obstante, aquí estaba.

Simplemente estaban ebrios y físicamente cerca cuando ocurrió. Tenía sentido. Ambos eran chicos atractivos que estaba atraídos por otros chicos atractivos. Tenía sentido que se dejaran llevar en el calor del momento. Isak no debería estar haciendo la gran cosa de esto. Ahora mismo Even probablemente pensaba que estaba siendo dramático. Sólo fue un beso. Un muy prolongado beso, pero sólo un beso. La amistad no tenía que arruinarse por un estúpido beso.

* * *

**Even Apartamento**

**11:07**

Lo siento por lo de anoche

Por favor ven a casa

Estoy subiendo las escaleras

¿De verdad?

Sí, abre la puerta

No puedo encontrar mis llaves

* * *

 

Isak pensaba que sería más incómodo, pero no lo fue. Even lo abrazó en la puerta y se disculpó unas veintiún veces por ‘tirársele encima mientras estaba ebrio’, cada ocasión se sentía como un golpe al pecho.

_No te disculpes. Yo lo quería. Lo deseaba tanto._

—Quizás deberíamos actualizar las reglas de la casa —dijo Even.

.

 

**Reglas de la Casa**

  1. Avisar al otro cuando se tenga compañía.
  2. Es todo. Puedes follar con quien quieras. **(AUNQUE, NO ENTRE NOSOTROS)**
  3. Tu cabello se ve bien en la mañana. No es una regla. Pero es lo suficientemente importa para estar en el frigorífico.



 

.

Isak observó a Even trabajar en la laptop toda esa tarde. Estaba editando un video para una clase con los auriculares puestos mientras Isak sentado a la mesa de la cocina con la barbilla sobre los brazos cruzados, observándolo. Observaba las cejas fruncírsele en concentración, completamente ajeno a las miradas de Isak que luego fueron desvergonzadas.

Isak lo observó con una expresión cariñosa y decidió que después de todo era una atracción sexual. Decidió que Even era importante para él como un amigo y que nunca querría perderlo. Decidió que era un tonto chico caliente y que Even era un caliente chico atractivo. Sonrió para sí luego decidió que se lo iba a guardar en los pantalones.

No había manera que pudiera encontrar a otra persona que estuviera dispuesta a lavar los trastos y cocinarle. No había manera que Isak pudiera afrontar arruinar esto al ser su fácilmente apegado e hipersexualizado ser. Podía guardárselo en los pantalones. Podía encontrar otros calientes chicos atractivos en otro lugar.

.

Isak se volvió un poco distante, un poco frío. No con Even en particular, sino mayormente consigo mismo. Se volvió más duro consigo mismo. Se concentró en los enormes libros y dejó de beber y estar de fiesta tanto. Se concentró en aprender toda la jerga médica y en triunfar en sus laboratorios. Se concentró y concentró y concentró. Luego salía a la caza en fines de semana, saltándose los previos y las fiestas donde conocía a todos y ahora mejor iba a bares gay, ahora coqueteando a hombres ligeramente mayores.

Sus rizos gustaban. La gorra hacia atrás gustaba. Su piel gustaba. Su ingenio gustaba.

Isak ahora iba a habitaciones de hotel y grandes casas. Ahora se subía a carros lujosos y ordenaba servicio a la habitación. Únicamente en fines de semana, de todas formas. Se sentía un poco menos vacío, un poco menos solo. Uno tipo le preguntó por qué estaba con un chico tan horrible como él cuando podría tener a cualquiera. E Isak respondió que sólo quería atención, que sólo quería compañía.

.

—Te extraño —Even balbuceó una mañana en el desayuno.

El desayuno que Isak ya no comía porque sabía demasiado bien y porque comenzaba a significar algo para él.

—Estoy justo aquí —se encogió de hombros.

—No estás aquí conmigo —dijo Even, y fue tan injusto.

—Estoy justo aquí contigo —dijo Isak, y no era en serio.

Casi estuvo decepcionado cuando Even dejó el tema. 

Isak buscaba atención y consuelo y afecto por todas partes. Pero era el de Even el que estaba ansiando más. Era el de Even que anhelaba más.

Isak dejó al hombre mayor.

.

Una noche estaban jugando FIFA y riéndose de algún estúpido meme que Isak mostró en su teléfono cuando Even lo volvió a besar. Esta vez sobrio. Esta vez vistiendo pantalones deportivos grises en conjunto.

Isak no podía recordar lo que hizo o dijo ante tan rápida acción. Ni siquiera estaban sentados juntos y todo lo que Isak hizo fue reír ante lo que dijo Even. Él también rio muy fuerte. Cerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano al estómago. Todavía estaba riendo cuando las manos de Even le acunaron el rostro y cuando esos labios aterrizaron sobre los suyos. Isak se preguntó brevemente si contaba como un sonriente beso. A Isak le encantaban los besos sonrientes.

También estaban sobrios. Y todo lo que Isak podía saborear en los labios de Even era el cigarrillo que le había dado. Ahora Isak siempre le daba uno, ya fuera que Even tuviera un paquete o no.

Even no le relamió la boca esta vez, no le enterró los dedos en la piel. Apenas si rozó los labios. Estaba pidiendo permiso e Isak estaba en conflicto. Había dudado y considerado entreabrir los labios y echar la cabeza a un lado. Pero tras arreglárselas para formar un pensamiento coherente, se alejó, haciendo que los rostros de ambos cayeran.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó. Probablemente se escuchó cruel.

—Besarte —dijo Even, las manos todavía acunando el rostro de Isak, los ojos azules, azules, azules.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero.

_Yo sólo -_

—Tenías razón —dijo Isak, llevando ambos manos a donde las de Even descansaban sobre su rostro.

—¿Sobre qué? —Even preguntó con una expresión de pánico. Quizás se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

—Sobre que no eres amable —Isak un poco áspero, apartando las manos de Even y volviendo hecho una furia a su habitación.

.

—Lo siento —Even murmuró en el marco de la puerta, sacando a Isak de su profundo sueño.

Isak gruñó luego buscó su teléfono. Probablemente eran las cuatro de la mañana y Even se escuchaba ebrio. _Maravilloso._

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Isak entrecerró los ojos ante la luz emanando del pasillo.

—Isak, por favor, perdóname. Soy tan idiota —dijo Even, arrastrando las palabras y viéndose como si estuviera por desmayarse.

—Even, es la mitad de la noche —Isak gruñó.

—No puedo soportar saber que te lastimé. Isak, por favor.

_Cielos._

—Eres tan dramático —Isak suspiró, quitándose las sábanas—. Ven a aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo cierra la puerta y ven a aquí —dijo Isak, tan adormilado que podía haberse caído dormido justo en ese momento y ahí.

.

El colchón se sentía diferente con el peso de Even encima. Claro, Isak había tenido a personas ahí, pero con Even, se sentía extraño. Se sentía como si estuviera destinado a estar ahí.

—Lo siento. Lo siento —Even repetía una y otra vez.

—Deja de disculparte. Sólo quiero dormir.

—Solías gritarme cuando te hacía enojar. Y ahora simplemente haces caso omiso a todo. No me agrada.

Isak se quedó callado después de eso. Era verdad. Aparentemente ya no iba con el corazón en la mano.

Ambos estaban recostados de lado en la cama, cara a cara, e Isak casi quería extender la mano y acariciarlo.

Pero Even le ganó. Se acurrucó y lo abrazó, luego se quedó dormido en esos brazos.

.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Even? —Isak preguntó al día siguiente cuando se despertó ante Even observándolo dormir.

—No lo sé —dijo Even.

.

—Creo que deberíamos follar —Isak balbuceó en el desayuno luego observó a Even ahogarse con las frutas.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Creo que tú y yo estamos físicamente demasiado atraídos y necesitamos sacarlo de nuestros sistemas. Creo que deberíamos follar —dijo Isak, mirando a todas partes excepto a Even y esperando no estar Tan ruborizado, esperando escucharse como un chico maduro proponiendo una solución al obvio problema y no igual que un tonto chico caliente.

—Isak, ¿qué diablos?

—También podríamos sólo, ya sabes, liarnos. Pero de todas maneras acabaremos teniendo sexo —dijo Isak—. Tampoco tiene que significar nada. Simplemente podemos seguir siendo Isak y Even. Los menos compañeros de piso o lo que sea.

Even se le quedó mirando por todo un minuto hasta que Isak sintió las lágrimas acumulársele en los ojos. _Dios._ Le había requerido demasiado valor decir esas estúpidas palabras, y ahora Even probablemente pensaba que había perdido la maldita cabeza.

—Olvídalo —murmuró tras darse la vuelta.

—Sólo. Sólo dame tiempo para pensarlo —dijo Even.

.

Sucedió en un parpadeo. Fue días después que Isak había propuesto su brillante idea, y honestamente la ansiedad y anticipación lo estaban matando. Casi había aceptado el hecho de que había sido rechazado cuando Even pronunció las palabras más ridículas mientras estaban mirando un partido de fútbol en el sofá.

Isak estaba estresado como siempre mientras Even lo molestaba con el dedo índice de vez en cuando luego sonreía siempre que Isak lo miraba.

—¿Por qué ves deportes si te estresan así? —dijo Even.

—Me distrae la mente de cosas —dijo Isak—. Y me encanta el fútbol. Soy un maestro del fútbol.

—Correcto —Even rio luego pasó el brazo tras Isak, jugando con sus rizos y haciendo que se relajara al instante.

Isak no pudo evitar ruborizarse, volver a sentirse patético. _Ya recházame o acepta mi oferta, imbécil._

—Los jugadores también son tremendamente atractivos —Isak agregó, intentando ocultar el nerviosismo en su pecho.

—Eso es verdad —Even rio.

—Sí, para ser honesto, a veces me pregunto cómo se vería Marc Bartra en mi cama.

_Demasiada información. Mierda._

—Curioso —Even rio.

—¿Qué? —Isak se giró para verlo—. ¿También te lo preguntas? Él es mío. Te lo advierto.

—Neh —Even volvió a reír—. Me pregunto sobre ti.

_Oh._

—Me refiero a en mi cama. Tú en mi cama. Únicamente te deseo en mi cama.

Isak lo besó primero. Porque _al diablo, esa es la razón._ Lo besó en la boca con una mano sobre el pecho justo sobre el corazón y la otra sobre el cuello. Lo besó con fuerza y él lo besó profundo, las rodillas arropadas y presionándose contra el pecho de Even sobre el sofá.

_Vete al diablo. Vete al diablo por siempre joderme la cabeza._

—Isak, espera - —Even jadeó.

_Genial._ Ahora era momento para que Even entrara en pánico.

—Esto no significa nada para mí, Even —Isak mintió, sosteniéndole la cabeza con ambas manos—. Absolutamente nada. Sólo es sexo.

—Eso es un poco directo.

—Soy un poco directo.

.

Fueron tropezado a la recámara de Even como idiotas, los labios nunca separándose, la ropa cayendo por todas partes mientras se desvestían igual que en las películas. Probablemente era en su cabeza, pero Isak podía jurar que Even le estaba sonriendo contra los labios. Probablemente fue en su cabeza, pero Isak también sonrió. Esperando que Even pudiera sentirlo de alguna manera, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados.

.

Probablemente fue el sexo más intenso que Isak había tenido jamás. De repente había entendido el por qué Isak 2.0 estaba gimiendo tan fuerte. No podía evitarlo. Even era bueno. Demasiado bueno. Even lo trataba como a un amante. Even lo trataba como si su cuerpo fuese un tesoro. Even lo trataba como si lo atesorara y lo bañó con besos en lugares que donde nadie lo había besado antes. Even lo complacía. Even lo hacía sentir como si fuera importante, como si él pusiera al sol en el cielo.

Además, Even lo destrozó y lo marcó y lo tenía gimiendo como si el mundo se estuviera acabando. Pero esa era otra historia.

Tuvieron sexo por horas, únicamente deteniéndose para besarse diez minutos cada vez, Isak pausando cada vez para mentirle a la cara una y otra vez—. Esto no significa nada para mí. —También cambiaron posiciones. Even dijo que también quería sentirlo. Even dijo que quería que Isak también lo arruinara para cualquier otro. Y _Cielos,_ Isak no quería nada más. No quería nada más.

Hicieron en amor toda la noche. Toda la noche. Y más tarde, Isak se dio cuenta que era probablemente porque pensaban que nunca lo volverían a hacer. Nunca volver a sentirse de esta manera, tocarse y hacerse chupetones y amarse y adorarse de esta manera. _Cielos._ Isak lo adoró. Lo hizo. Besó y le relamió los pezones y arañó y gimió y mordió y succionó y lloró y sacudió y tomó y recibió y tragó y lo hizo todo. Isak dio todo de sí.

—Esto no significa nada para mí. Nada en absoluto —mintió una última vez mientras estaba a horcajadas sobre Even, ambos exhaustos y asquerosos y sudados y emocionales, muy emocionales.

—Nada en absoluto —Even repitió, escuchándose igual de roto, tan literalmente  _jodido._

Isak lo besó en la boca luego le pasó ambos brazos por el cuello antes de recostársele sobre el pecho, únicamente exhalando cuando los brazos de Even se le fijaron alrededor de la espalda.

.

Isak se despertó antes que Even y de manera extraña volvió a su recámara, levantando las prendas del piso mientras el pecho se le llenaba con vergüenza. Habían  _follado_ toda la noche. Y aunque esto se suponía le sacara a Even del sistema, únicamente lo hizo querer más.

_Necesito a Jesús._

.

Volvió a ocurrir, y otra, y otra vez. Even estaba estresado ante importantes fechas límite e Isak estaba harto y cansado de ese ceño fruncido entre las cejas, que se inclinó y lo besó.

Los ojos de Even se abrieron como platos e Isak estaba tan avergonzado que volvió a hacerlo. Se volvió a inclinar y lo besó entre las cejas. Luego otra y otra vez, hasta que Even le acunó el rostro y unió los labios justo ahí en la cuarta planta de la biblioteca cerca de las 20:19 en la oscura esquina que Even había escogido tan convenientemente.

Isak correspondió al beso con una mano sobre el pecho justo encima del corazón, lo usual. Y cuando se dio cuenta que ahora casi estaba sobre el regazo, Even habiéndole pasado una pierna bajo sus muslos, lo empujó gentilmente y luego se puso de pie para reajustarle la gorra roja con víscera hacia atrás, sintiendo rubor y excitación y vergüenza.

—Me voy a ir a casa —anunció incómodamente.

—¿También quieres que vaya? —dijo Even.

.

Esta vez comenzaron a desvestirse mutuamente mientras subían las escaleras al apartamento. Eran idiotas. Eso es lo que eran e Isak lo sabía. Así que esta vez cuando Even lo recostó de espalda sobre la cama, Isak le fijó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello, lo atrajo para besarle la mejilla y el mentón, luego le plantó la mano sobre el pecho justo encima del corazón antes de volver a mentirle a la cara.

—Esto no significa nada para mí.

—Nada en absoluto —dijo Even—. Sólo es sexo.

_Mentiras._

—Sólo sexo.

.

No fue sólo sexo. Sólo sexo no acaba en arrumacos y abrazos y besos en las frentes del otro. Sólo sexo no acababa en más sexo en la ducha, luego en Isak echando algo de champú en los ojos de Even porque le hizo un chupetón en el cuello cuando específicamente le había pedido que no lo hiciera, luego en Isak pasando el resto de la noche disculpándose y soplándole los ojos a Even.

Sólo sexo no involucraba tanto besar y tanto juguetear en la cama y tanta risa y sonrisa y charla. Sólo sexo no se suponía que se sintiera así de bien. Esto no era sólo sexo. Ellos eran idiotas. Eso es lo que eran.

.

—Ustedes dos parecen bien jodidos —dijo Magnus una mañana, haciendo que ambos se ahogaran con el aire y probablemente casi murieran de un ataque cardiaco.

—Me refiero a que ambos perdieron las clases matutinas cuando los finales están a la vuelta de la esquina —dijo Magnus—. Espera, ¿qué demonios ocurre con sus reacciones?

Probablemente fueron las mejillas rojas de Isak que los delataron, probablemente. Pero Magnus gritó de todas maneras en mitad de la cafetería. E Isak no esperaba menos.

—¡¿Ahora están juntos?! —dijo Magnus, casi saltando.

—¡No! ¡Qué diablos! ¡No! —Isak chilló—. Sólo estamos. Sólo estamos -

—¿Qué? ¿Follando?

Even apartó la mirada e Isak no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho. Lo odiaba.

—Sí —Isak admitió, luego esperó a que Magnus volviera a gritar.

No gritó.

—Puf. Lo sabíamos.

.

Su rutina, a Isak le encantaba. Los silenciosos viajes en el transporte ahora que Even le había regreso el carro a su madre, Even presionado contra la espalda de Isak mientras bajaban del transporte y a veces susurrándole ridiculeces al oído como “eres tan tremendamente atractivo”, correr de la parada al apartamento, a veces cogerse de las manos porque _qué diablos, luego_ chocarse al momento que la puerta de cerraba tras ellos. Era la rutina de ambos. Isak siempre posaría su mano derecha sobre el corazón de Even, lo besaría en los labios, luego le mentiría a la cara.

—Esto no significa nada para mí.

Igual que un mantra. Igual que un ritual. _Esto no significa nada para mí._ Cuando en realidad quería decir _: esto significa todo para mí._

Pero Isak era Isak. Y no podía dejar que esto lo consumiera. No podía rendirse con esto. No podía permitírselo. Así que hería a Even una y otra vez. Even que dejó de decir “Nada en absoluto” siempre que Isak decía “Esto no significa nada para mí”.

Hería a Even siempre que iban a la cama o se liaban sobre el sofá. Lo hería casa día, cada mañana cuando lo besaba en los labios para agradecerle por el desayuno, cada tarde que lo besaba en cualquier cubículo de los servicios porque lo extrañaba, cada noche cuando se apresuraban a la esquina en la librería de manera que pudieran liarse porque se estresaban demasiado, y cada noche cuando se le metía a la cama y le pasaba los brazos sobre el pecho porque necesitaba sentirlo.

Ahora ni siquiera se trata de sexo. Isak decía esas palabras siempre que simplemente se besaban y acurrucaban y abrazaban frente al televisor. Siempre que estaban caminando por el parque e Isak extendía la mano para cogérsela porque Even nunca usaba guantes y porque hacía frío afuera.

Isak repetía esas palabras religiosamente. Igual que un mantra. Para protegerse el corazón. Para protegerse. Porque era un idiota. Porque era un _maldito_ idiota que decidió que el amor era _mentira_ cuando era todo lo que sentía por este estúpido chico alto.

Ahora el rostro de Even siempre caía cuando Isak lo decía. Ahora probablemente era suficiente. Podía decir que estaba siendo ridículo, pero no sabía cómo parar. Uno de estos días, Even lo dejaría y se lo merecería. Uno de estos días.

.

Even no lo dejó e Isak no lo entendía.

No lo entendió hasta que Even comenzó a mirarlo con esos tristes ojos y miradas derrotadas. Se veía cansado. Se veía apático. Se sentía como una bandera blanca gritando ‘Me rindo’. Las caricias no eran tan urgentes. No eran tan desesperadas. Se veía exhausto. E Isak se preguntaba la razón. Se preguntaba si era él. Se preguntaba si se sentía mal porque era bipolar. Isak se preguntaba. Mordí el bolígrafo y busco en Google los síntomas y lo regañaron en mitad de su clase favorita por estar tan distraído.

Comenzó a poner atención, quizás demasiada atención. _¿Él debería estar bebiendo tanto? ¿Él debería estar fumando tanto?_

Habló con Magnus porque su madre también fue diagnosticada bipolar y él se sentía mal. Se sentía terrible. Su mente era un desastre. Y Even no merecía esto. No lo merecía. Sin embargo, Isak tenía miedo. Isak estaba aterrado. Estaba tan cansado de desnudar su corazón a las personas y luego ser destrozado.

.

—¿Todo está bien? —Isak finalmente reunió el valor de preguntar en el transporte de camino a la uni.

—No. No creo estar bien.

Esa simple admisión hizo doler el corazón de Isak. Deseaba que pudiera ser tan honesto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—Creo que voy a estar solo para siempre —dijo Even—. Y creo que voy a adoptar dos gatos.

—¿Por qué estarías solo para siempre? —dijo Isak, de repente alarmado y temeroso y sintiéndose mal, tan mal.

_Yo estaré aquí. Nunca te dejaré,_ quería agregar. Pero no pudo—. ¿Te estás sintiendo mal? ¿Son tus medicamentos?

Pero entonces Even rio. Dejó escapar esa hermosa sincera risa tan suya e Isak pudo volver a respirar.

—No, no es porque soy bipolar —dijo Even.

—Entonces, ¿por qué -?

—Creo que tengo mal de amores.

—Mal de amores —Isak repitió, un poco desconcertado, un poco sin aliento.

—Sí, mal de amores —Even lo miró y sonrió.

* * *

 

**Even <3**

**10:04**

¿Por qué dos gatos?

Es el último manifiesto

Voy a ser la señora de los gatos

Y morir solo

Nunca volveré a tener novio/novia

Quizás yo también debería conseguir dos gatos

* * *

 

—No puedo dormir —dijo Isak, de pie en la puerta de Even con shorts y la estúpida playera de “Love Suxx” que Eva le dio para Navidad.

—Ven aquí —dijo Even en algún lugar de la oscuridad, la voz baja, cálida y confortante.

Se abrazaron por poco tiempo ya que afuera estaba nevando y porque no lo habían hecho en años. Y las mejillas de Isak se ruborizaron cuando Even enterró el rostro en el cuello de Isak y le presionó un beso sobre la piel de ahí.

—Eres muy amable —Isak le acarició el cabello—. Tan, tan amable.

—Aunque, te lastimé demasiado —Even murmuró, todavía escondiéndosele en el cuello.

—También te lastimé.

Se abrazaron tan _fuerte_  que eso rompió las dudas e inseguridades de Isak. Se abrazaron tan fuerte que sintió sus tóxicos pensamientos desvanecerse, los brazos de Even siendo fuertes y firmes y cálidos. Siendo los brazos de Even un hogar.

—Lo siento tanto —Isak le susurró contra la piel mientras ahora Even ahora lo sobrepasaba—. Lo siento tanto por hacerte sentir como mierda.

Se besaron mientras afuera nevaba y fue dulce, tan agradable. El corazón de Isak se estaba derritiendo y la mano le descansaba sobre el pecho de Even justo sobre el corazón, lo usual.

Se besaron hasta que Isak recordó que no había dicho las palabras mágicas por primera vez. Simplemente no y ni siquiera sentía la necesidad. Pero Even lo miró como si estuviera esperando, esperado que le volviera a romper el corazón, esos ojos gritaban. “ _Dilo. Di que no significa nada. Dilo. Te reto._ ”

—Esto significa todo el jodido mundo para mí —dijo Isak con una mano acunando la mejilla de Even mientras la otra le permanecía sobre el corazón—. Significas todo para mí.

_Ya estaba fuera. Muy bien._

Even lo besó suave y lento. Esos besos excitantes que Isak tanto adoraba. Y eran idiotas. Ambos. Probablemente eran los más grandes idiotas que pisaron la faz de la tierra.

—Di algo —dijo Isak, su voz ronca y salvaje, los dedos curveados en un puño.

—No te consigas dos gatos —dijo Even, una gran sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo reír con ganas cuando todo lo que quería hacer era llorar. _Este chico._

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Isak.

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti y necesito que no seas una señora de gatos. Porque siempre pones tu mano sobre mi corazón cuando me besas y a veces me hace querer llorar porque es tan, tan dulce. Porque te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi al inicio de la escuela mucho antes de conocer a Olivia o Jakob o quien fuera. Porque sabía que nunca compartirías tus cigarrillos con cualquiera, pero de todas maneras te lo pedí y me has estado dando uno desde entonces. Porque he estado tan temeroso de lastimarte que nunca me atreví a decirte nada de esto. Porque siempre que decías que yo no significaba nada para ti, todo lo que yo quería decir era que tú significabas todo el maldito universo para mí. Así que Isak, por favor. Por el amor de Dios, por favor no consigas dos gatos. ¿De acuerdo?

.

De todas maneras, Even les consiguió dos gatitos y eran tremendamente lindos. E Isak únicamente estuvo molesto medio día porque no había manera que fuera a limpiar tras dos gatitos. Pero Even dijo que lo haría, así que estaba bien. Eran gatitas y estaba bien porque ahora ellos eran novios, y porque ahora vivían en un apartamento de recámara única, y porque ahora ya no tenían reglas de casa, y porque ahora a Isak le encantaban las malditas gatitas, y porque ahora sin importar lo que pasará, se tenían uno al otro.

* * *

 

  ** _Todo para mí <3_**

**21:21**

hola chico lindo

¿crees en el amor?

-______-

por qué nuevamente me estás escribiendo desde el otro lado del sofá

porque eres lindo

y te amo

cari te amo

* * *

 

Isak se puso de pie, se inclinó lo suficiente para no aplastar a las dos gatitas durmiendo sobre el pecho de Even, y le dio un dulce, dulce beso en la boca.  
  
—También te amo.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta —Even sonrió.

_Creo en ti, creo en mí, y creo en nosotros. Creo que en cualquier universo que estemos, siempre estamos enamorados. E incluso si el amor no existe en alguna realidad paralela, seguimos enamorados. Porque así estamos de tontos el uno por el otro. Tú y yo. Isak y Even. Even e Isak. Siempre estamos enamorados._

**Author's Note:**

> Autora:
> 
> este fue el final más cursi pero los extraño demasiado y simplemente quería escribir algo con final feliz. espero les guste <333
> 
> Comenta si así fue. significa mucho. los extraño demasiado
> 
> P.D.: Sé que dije que escribir ya no me traía tanto gozo como antes. pero ustedes son literalmente los más dulces. así que este es mi agradecimiento por ser tan buenos conmigo. gracias <3
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> 1 Significant others, coloquialmente usado como un término de género neutral para la pareja de una persona en una relación íntima sin revelar o suponer algo sobre el estado marital, estado civil, u orientación sexual.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


End file.
